A dream comes true
by AnchorV
Summary: Kenzie is an innocent girl. But, when God sent an Angel named Babe, her world starts to upside down. She was start to fall hard on this angel. But could they make it to the end? And could Babe learn to love and appreciate it? Or will she leave the feelings?
1. Chapter 1

A Dream comes true.

In this day, all of people was just too selfish. It was a really bad habit that God hates too much. And now, one of His angels also being like a human. He want to deliver that angel to be one with a very kind and innocent girl, Kenzie.

She lives with her grandmother at a barn house in a small village called Blue Forrest. It's sure does have a reason why would they named it Blue Forrest. It was because there is a couples of witch that used to lives there. But they were killed by the villagers.

Back to Kenzie's stories. Well, she was a good girl. Also the cleverest one. But she always hide behind her façade. Scared to accept the truth that she was a lesbian. Her community didn't take it well. Once, there's a girl named Alissa, she's a lesbian. She was ended up in other town when she was being chased out by the villagers. They always see other's flaws but never realise they also had many flaws. Well, seem like they are pretty foolish too.

But Kenzie, she is a pretty girl with a big heart. She is one of a kind that is pretty rare to be found easily in people these day. So God has make a decision to send one of His greatest angels. But also, it's obvious that with the greatest title, this angel surely have flaws. The angel is so arrogant and very bossy. God wants the angel to be better. In His hope that maybe Kenzie can help His angel to change. The angel name is Babe.

Today is the day God will delivering His angel to earth. To be changed by a very special human, Kenzie. Unfortunately, one of His angel has messed up the situation. The angel, Evan has put an unknown liquid into the ingredients that was prepared for Babe to be drinking by the time Babe go down to earth.

Babe's sex that was supposed to be a boy suddenly being a girl with a penis. You know, a penis with boobs. God, it is so embarrassing. Now, God had to stick to His original plan. Send His angel who is now was a girl with penis. Uh, I hope she or he will never ever do something stupid down there.

Kenzie

I woke up early and decided to go and have a cold shower. I really need to get it to freshen up my body. I am so tired after working out my school works. After this, I'll make breakfast for grandma. Then, I'll go to town to buy some new novels.

After I finished up with shower and dressed up, I go to kitchen to make some pan cakes for grandma and me. After finish cooking, I ran up to upstairs and waking up grandma. While I made my way to her room, I heard someone talking to grandma. However, I couldn't recognize the voice. I also heard grandma saying something like following your order or kind of something like that.

I knocked the door. "Grandma? Are you wake up?" I asked her. "Yes honey. Come in." When I make my way to her room, I saw a girl in a white dress. She look so shinny. "Who is her, grandma?" Grandma smiled to me. She approach me and lift my face up so she can see my eyes. She looks into me so deep and say, "She is an angel. She was sent by God to be with you Kenzie. And since our village are not welcome this culture. My dear, you need to leaves. I can't risk you to be killed or worst being chased away by the villagers."

What? Is grandma was kidding me? I'll never ever leave her alone. She is the only one family that I have. A real one. There's no way I'll leave her. No matter what. "No grandma. You gotta be kidding me, right?" The girl suddenly talking. "Listen Kenzie. God have sent me to be with human. Unfortunately, the human was you. Evan, one of the angels too. Have made up a mistake. I was supposed to be a male not female. And the awful part is God still stick up to the original plan which is I still have to be with you. So, come one. That's wasn't too worst, right?"

I huffed in disbelieve. How can she say that? "Excuse me girl, but grandma is the only one family that I have. A real one. So, tell me. How could you leave when your one and ONLY family you have is living alone where the neighbourhood wasn't really nice and care about each other?" She look pretty speechless. "Listen, I'm sorry. Babe, right?" She nod. "How can I be sure that you were sent by God and not by some bad guys?" Babe look pretty upset. "Hey. Do I look like a criminal to you? God have deliver me to you. And even I, one of His greatest angel also didn't know what His purpose to do this to me. I used to have an amazing life while living in Heaven. Its sure does feels like Heaven. Now, I live in this world, stuck up with someone who was being destined to be with me without even like me. So please. Only this once, sacrifice for someone who was always sacrificing herself for you and your life, your grandma."

I don't know what to say. "Listen to your heart. Do what you think good for you. It is your life." I was nearly crying when grandma said that. Well, I was crying actually. Babe looks at me then look back to grandma. Then she said, "I'll take good care of her. You won't regret it." With that, she took my hand and take me to outside.

Babe.

She does have that look. She look insanely hot. But, here the problem is, she doesn't even have feelings for me. You know? Fall in love with me. I mean that was the purpose, right? To falling in love with me? This is isn't right. I'm starts to feel guilty. I supposed to make her happy not lonely. "Are you okay with this? I mean, God never made mistake in His life. What we have, it does mean something." She doesn't even see me when I'm talking to her. "Is it true? Then, why I still can't feel the sparkle in me? Is it true? Then, why am I doubting it? It's okay. God create us for purpose. My life does have a purpose. He is the God. Then, I give Him my life. So, it means I'll go with you."

God, you said to me that she does have a very pure heart. Then, why is she doubting your decision. Is this her story of life? Why am I doing this? I am one of His greatest angels. I can't doubt Him. He has planned it well. "Babe, you must learn to be patient and learn how to take of your arrogant attitude. She'll be the perfect one to teach you how to love. Listen, I don't want my angels in Heaven having such attitude. I have to take you down. I'm sorry. But I'll never take your grace. It'll be useful someday." It was God speaks to me. I hope you are right God.

After we arrived at a hotel in the town, I rushed to check in and rent a big room with queen bed. I want us to get a well rest and of course comfort. I bet Kenzie was so exhausted much now. Her expression show to me all of her feelings. Well, she doesn't know how to control her expression obviously.

*P/s: More chapters later. Review please? I need some ideas. I'll upload the new chapters soon. Until then, goodbye. Have a really nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Human's Life

Kenzie

Uh God. We was barely knowing each other. How can grandma trust this girl to take care of me? I am so scared. "You don't need to be afraid. I am not a killer nor a rapper. God has deliver me to you. He said that you are the rare one. You're one of a kind that can hold our angel's power over your feet. Also, you have such a huge heart. Which now was so rare in earth." What is she talking about? Okay! Now she's a mind reader? How can it be even worst today? Sure she does. Well, she was a freaking angel. The only thing an angel didn't know is how to love someone.

She said I have a huge heart. No, wait. Did she said God? Oh my Gosh, so grandma didn't lying about that. I gotta stop thinking about that for a while. I just need to get some sleep. After been running all day. I need to get rest. A very long rest. I just leave her in her own. I'm sorry Babe. But we can talk later. I sleep with my stomach singing awfully craving for some foods. I hope tomorrow will be better than now. I mean, we could find some way out to solve our problem.

Babe

She sleep like a baby. She was beautiful with those big smile. I like her smile. She is so cute when she sleep. I wish I could fuck her. Wait! What did I just saying? Fuck? What is that thing? I feel something grow in my pant. Yeah right, it was a penis. So what should I do know? I don't know what to do, so I decided to just go to sleep. I lay beside Kenzie and sleep. After a few minutes, I felt someone slap my face, hard. I open up my eyes. "Why on earth did you have that thing in your pant?" I'm kind of confused with what is she saying.

Then I look to where she pointed to. Oh my Geez! That is my penis was hard as stone. Shit, God never told me how to get rid this hardened. God, please help me. "Uh, it was my dick." I stammered. "Daah! I know what it was. But, why did on the earth you have that on your pants?" She was getting angry. Well, she looks kinda cute to me. "Well, it was God who did all this things." "Whoa! Stops right there. You mean God wants me to be with a girl with a penis than a man? You mean He wants me to be a lesbian? How it is possible?" I don't know she is a questionable girl. "Wait. I mean one question at one time, okay?" She nodded. "Good. It wasn't His fault. One of His angel obviously made a mistake and turn me to a girl with a penis instead of a man. No, He doesn't want to make you a lesbian. But He can't change this mistake. It was too late, I mean. Beside, He'll take me back one day." I wasn't aware that what I'm saying could make her crying. She starts to cry. "What? You are going to leave one day? How could you make me love you then leave? It was the meanest thing I've ever heard." She turn me back and lie down on the bed. I really don't understand this girl. Her auras is different. I even can't read her. God, help me. I starts to drift to sleep. It was kind of a tiredness day for me. "Babe?" It was God who speaks to me. "What is it God?" I answered Him. "Use your power to protect her. If you are lucky, I'll take you back to heaven soon than the time that's have been set up for you to back." I starts to feel confused. Is it because I was start to like her? "No Babe, you can't stay in earth. They are sinner. You are an angel. If you turn to human, you'll lose your grace and become a sinner." I don't want to leave her. I'm starts to feel confused.

In the early morning.

Kenzie woke up earlier than me. Well, it is wasn't too suspicious, since she always get up early than her grandma. It must be hard for her to lay on with someone that is totally stranger for her. But, what am I supposed to do? When it was my destiny to be fulfil by fusion with her until God wants me back in heaven.

She was sitting on the side of bed. Looks like she was crying. A lot. It is kinda makes me feel worried about her. She is an angel to me. What is this feelings? I don't want to leave her. I don't know what is wrong with me. I don't have anything here. My life is upon above the sky. I don't belong here. But still, I can't get rid of this feelings. It feels good and burn me inside. I can feel my auras start turn to red flame instead of natural blue.

She stand then walks up to the bathroom. She opened up her pyjamas button in front of me without any hesitation. I can feel something growing up inside my pant. It was my dick. She is doing this on purpose. Gaah! I hate this tricky girl. She is full with tricks. Her body was too inviting. I stood and start to walk in the bathroom with her without me realising it. When I was start to conscious again, I was holding her waist and pull her closer with me.

Kenzie

What is she doing? Seems like angel also can be a sinner huh? She grinds into me. I can feel her dick starts to hardening. I can't take it. I starts to moan. It feels so right when she touch me. I can't take it. I was actually aching to be touched by her.

P/s: want a hot chapter or not? Well, I love this story, so maybe I'll make a really fast progress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How does it work?

Babe

How does this thing work actually? It's kinda funny seeing it stud and hard like stone. But Kenzie doesn't seems like it was funny. It is more like she was kinda wanna explore it. Well, human was really full with curiosity. She grab my penis and starts to pump it. "Oh my! What are you doing Kenzie?" I can't lie, it does feels good. "I just want to check it." What? Did she just said it? She doubted me? Oh yeah, she wants to play, then I'll give it to her.

I drag her on the bed and starts to kiss her. "Babe stop! I'm not ready for it yet!" I want to stop but I can't. It seems like my lust has took over me. Kenzie was crying loudly. God, it is so painful to stop right now. My penis was so hard. No! I have to control. She is the kindest girl, do you really want to rape her? What? Rape her? No. The good side of me was whispering to me. Then the bad side comes out. She is the one who starts it. Then took the chance.

She starts to shake. I was starts to feel guilty. So I stop. She back off a little from me. I know she was scared. "I'm sorry Kenzie. It was beyond of my control." I don't see any change on her face. So I back off. "I'm going to take shower and go out this morning. Well, we need money to survive right?" I stood then grab towel to the shower.

Kenzie

Oh my. She was nearly rape me. But she stop it. I was so grateful. I'm still virgin and not ready for that high steps yet. I was shocked. It wasn't my intention to make her hurt. It just I still don't know her yet. Until then maybe I can wait and see her personalities to come out.

The only things I know about her is she is an angel, girl with penis, caring maybe, arrogant, responsible and nah, I don't know her yet. Maybe I'll just wait for the right time. Ah! Money. I hope there's still money left in my purse. Yeah. There's a few dollars. I hope it'll enough for us until she got a job. Wait, if she is an angel, why can't she just make moneys? "Her grace can't be use or wasted for nothing. For survive, she had to do it on her own and to keep you both alive of course." It was God that speaks to me. Oh Lord. May all that's happen, happen on your blessing. I'm only a sinner, so I'll follow you and grant what you want.

Babe was finish up her shower and walking out to the wardrobe. She starts to wear the clothes. Wait! She don't wearing any underwear. "Uhm, Babe?" She looks toward me. "What is it Kenz?" What? She calling me using a nickname? Well, it was so cool by the way. "Are you sure with don't wearing any underwear? It will hurts you." Well, at least I'm still worrying about her. "The problem is, I don't have any." Whaaaat?! Is she kidding me? Oh right. She is an angel and don't have any human's things. Well, it looks like we have to go shopping for her things. Thank God, we still have a few dollars. "Wait for me. I'll go take a bath for a few minutes." Babe just nodded.

No One's POV

"Well, what's wrong with not wearing any underwear?" Babe zipped her jeans when suddenly she cried out. "Oh! Kenzie it hurts!" Kenzie was shocked. "Why? What is it Babe?" She ran out from the bathroom with rinse and bubble on her head and body. "Mine is hurt." Kenzie looks down and suddenly she laugh so loud. It was Babe's penis. Kenzie's face turns red. Babe was aching.

Kenzie stops laughing and starts helping Babe by opened up her zip. "Poor little Babe. That's what you got for not hearing me." Babe was pouting. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." With that, Kenzie walks back to the bathroom to continue her shower.

Kenzie POV

Well, I'm sure that it starts feel strange inside me. It feels like I just want to be with her all the time. God. What must I do? I was starts to fell hard on this girl or boy or gaah, anything that she or he could be. Or should I just let it flow until its finish? Am I strong enough to not to fall in love with this girl?

She is not bad at all. Well, aside of her arrogant and bossy, she is pretty good. Enough talking about her. I need to think fast to find how to make money instantly. Since we need moneys to move out to the other town or maybe go to New York. Well, not that the place to live we need to worries but our safety. Since our place didn't accept this relationship.

If there's a possible God can make it easier to live. Because it seems like we are the real sinner and no more than that. Not that I want to fight Him. But it just feels like wrong. When will I succeed to help her to change to be better?

"Kenzie? Kenzie?" I heard God talking to me. "Yes God." It feel so peaceful for a while beside this craziness. "I have heard your pray. And to answer it. Easy. Let's take it easy. Means, you are in the special case. Since it was my angel's fault that makes Babe turns to a girl, then you are the only exception. Actually, angels was asexual. So you don't need to worry about it. Just do me a favour. Don't let her down for her goodness sake okay?" I nodded and the sound was disappear.

How can I doubt the God right? So this the plan, I'll make her return to herself so she'll go ASAP before my heart fell for her.

So? How far I could go with this story? I just hope that this story will end with a really awesome closure. By the way, I'm sorry for the lateness on updating the new chapter. Adios~


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry guys. But I had to stop writing this story for a while. It'll be complete by the end of this year. It just I'm a lil bit busy right now with my study. So I just update this chap, to, y'know, just so you know. ~XOXO


End file.
